Santa Can You Hear Me?
by Tweak3013
Summary: Santa can you hear me? I know I'm a little too old for this, but i don't care. I want to fall in love for Christmas.' Kagome's wish may just come true this year. InuKag
1. First Meeting

A/N: Hi guys! It's a new story! I got the inspiration because I'm in the Christmas spirit already! I LOVE CHRISTMAS! It's the best! I love the smells, and the decorations, and the presents and the shopping and the movies, and the TV shows, and the music! I love it all!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song 'My only Wish'

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Kagome woke up as her bedroom door was slowly opened. Quietly, little feet entered her room, shut the door, and padded in front of her bed.

"What are you doing, Rin?" She asked, making the little girl jump.

"Gosh, Kagome! You scared me to death!" Rin exclaimed, using her free hand to cover her heart. In her other hand was her teddy bear.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked again.

"I had a bad dream, and I don't want to sleep alone." Rin pouted. She looked a lot like Kagome. They both had warm brown eyes, and fly away raven hair. Kagome was seventeen and Rin was eight.

"Go sleep with mom and dad." Kagome suggested.

"No. I don't wanna wake them up. Daddy might get mad." Rin explained.

"Then Kikyo." Kagome volunteered their oldest sibling. Kikyo was twenty-three and was married. She was going to college to be a doctor and her husband was a lawyer. They were staying in Kikyo's old room so they could be with the family for the entire holiday season. Joy.

"Naraku is with her and he is creepy." Rin answered. No one was fond of Naraku. He _was_ creepy.

"What about Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango was twenty and visiting from college for Christmas break. She wanted to be an FBI agent.

"She just got home today, and is to tired to worry about me." Rin pouted.

"Kohaku then." Kohaku was fifteen and the eldest boy in the family.

"I think he has a girl over." Rin whispered. That wasn't a surprise. Kohaku seemed to be the stud of the freshmen class at their school.

"Sota?" Kagome suggested. Sota was their other brother. He was twelve, making Rin the baby of the family.

"No. He is mean to me. I don't like him. Please Kagome? You're my favorite sister! Please?" Rin batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip.

Kagome sighed, and made room. Her little sister was too cute for her own good. Rin happily crawled in and snuggled against Kagome.

"What was your nightmare about?" Kagome asked as she pulled up her dolphin comforter.

"I was bad and Santa Clause yelled at me! And he left me a bag of coal and sticks for Christmas!" Rin exclaimed as if she was terrified.

"Wow. Scary." Kagome commented sarcastically. Santa was so fake. She couldn't believe that Rin still believed in him.

"What do you want from Santa this year?" Rin asked.

"Nothing. Santa is for kids. I'm to old."

"You mean you don't believe in Santa!" Rin gasped, like not believing in Santa was committing a felony.

"Umm. No. Santa only visits little kids like you. I'm to big." Kagome quickly lied. She didn't want to tell Rin that Santa didn't exist. Christmas was always more magical and fun when you believed that some big, old, fat guy came down your chimney every year.

"Then I'm staying little forever!" Rin yawned.

"That's good. Now go to sleep." Kagome said softly.

Kagome woke up to a quiet house. She looked at her alarm clock. 10:00. They were supposed to go Christmas shopping at eight.

Rin was no longer beside Kagome. Kagome got out of bed and checked all the rooms. The house was completely empty. Kagome bit her lip to hold back her tears.

They forgot to wake her up. Her family forgot about her. Like always. She was the only one out of all six siblings that was neglected. Didn't they care about her? This was the sixth time they forgot her.

When she was four, her mom left her at the shopping mall. Kagome had been there until it closed. Some of the employees found her in a clothes rack crying and called her mom. Her family didn't even realize she was missing.

When she was six, they left her in the parking lot of the school after one of Kikyo's basketball games. One of Kikyo's teammates parents drove her home.

When Kagome was nine, her father forgot to pick Kagome up at school when her mother went into labor with Rin. He remembered everyone else. No one even realized it until they got home that night at ten. They found her sitting on the front porch, locked out of the house.

She was accidentally left at home, when her family went to an amusement park when she was twelve. When Kagome found out they left without her that time, she ran away from home. Her parents didn't even notice she was missing until the second day. She was found, four days later at a playground, miles from her house.

Last time, she was fifteen, and had to makeup a test after school. Her family forgot to pick her up, and a teacher had to drive her home.

Now it happened again. It wasn't fair. What made her so forgettable? Why was she always the one forgotten? Was it because she didn't fit in with her family? Did her parents even love her?

Kagome felt alone. It seemed like no one care. No one cared about her. No one loved her.

'_Santa can you hear me? I'm a little too old for this, but I don't care. I only want one thing for Christmas this year. I want to fall in love.'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome sauntered over to the fridge. All it held was a couple of water bottles, a bottle of ketchup, soy sauce, mayonnaise, a few Mountain Dews, a jug of milk, and a slice of left over supreme pizza from the Pizza Shack.

'_Yuck, I hate supreme pizza.'_ Kagome shut the door to the fridge and opened the snack cabinet. There was an empty box of tasty cakes, a bag of chip crumbs, and a bottle of squeeze cheese.

Sighing, Kagome shut the door of the cabinet and went back her room. There was no way she could wait until her parents got back home to eat. God only knew when that would be.

Kagome showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a red, long sleeved shirt that had a list on it. The list said 'Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is the perfect guy.' She let her hair down and did her makeup.

On her way out the door, she grabbed her purse, some grocery money that her parents hid in the freezer, and the keys to her car. Kagome slipped her feet into a pair of white Nikes and put her puffy, light blue, winter coat on.

Kagome drove her sporty little 1990 camaro to the local grocery store. Her small town only had one grocery store, an old bowling alley, a two screen movie theater, two gas stations, a bar, a pizza place called The Pizza Shack, and a small restaurant called Diffys.

Kagome worked there, but currently the restaurant had taken three weeks off the holidays.

Kagome bought enough food to last for about three days. Normally, it was enough food to last all week, but with so many people in the house it would never last a week.

There was barely anyone in the store. Everyone probably drove miles to get to the closest mall to go Christmas shopping. Lucky them.

Kagome got in ling and put her things on the counter for the cashier to ring up.

"Hey, it's your lucky day."

"What?" Kagome asked, looking up at the cashier for the first time. He looked around her age. Maybe a little older. He had amber eyes that sparkled with mischief. His hair was a beautiful silver, that HAD to be natural. He looked like an angel, except for that glint in his eye that said he was up to something. On top of his head set the cutest dog-ears ever.

"It's your lucky day. I'm that guy." The boy said, pointing at her shirt.

"What makes you think you're the perfect guy for me….InuYasha?" She asked, looking at his name tag.

"Because you're the mirror image of the perfect girl." He said smiling.

"Are you flirting with me?" Kagome giggled.

"Well, not anymore." InuYasha mumbled, all of his cool gone. He continued to scan the items.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Kagome asked, "I mean, I never saw you around, and around here, you know everyone."

"Yeah. My family just moved here form New York City. Talk about Culture shock. This has to be the smallest town in the world." InuYasha complained.

"At least the air is fresh here. So, what made your parents come all the way here from the big apple?"

"I got kicked out of school, again. It was either move out to the middle of nowhere, or get sent to juvy." InuYasha explained.

"Wow. You must be one of those bad boy types. What grade are you in?" Kagome asked. The thought of this boy being a bad boy excited Kagome. There were no bad boys in this town. InuYasha was interesting, and hot.

"Twelfth. I only have to do half a year and I can ditch this crappy town."

"Who knows, by then you might want to stick around." Kagome suggested smiling at the way cute senior in front of her.

"So, what's your name?" InuYasha rang up the total cost.

"Kagome," she answered.

"Total comes to $236.95. That's a lot for such a tiny person." InuYasha commented, taking the money she handed him.

"It's not all for me, I have five siblings, so it will all get ate." Kagome explained. She set the bags in her cart. InuYasha put a sign on his register that said closed, and turned off the light.

"Hey, Jim, I'm going to help her take these to her cart." InuYasha yelled at the manager. InuYasha took the cart from Kagome and began pushing it out of the store.

"Hey, I can do it." Kagome complained walking next him. He just glanced at her and smirked.

"Which car is yours?" InuYasha asked. Kagome led him over to the camaro and began putting the bags in the back seat.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" InuYasha asked hesitantly.

"Nope." Kagome answered, he handed her another bag and she put it in the car.

"You want to do something tonight?" InuYasha asked, his voice wasn't as hesitant.

"Can't,"

"Oh come on! We can go to the movies or bowling or to that pizza joint. Or all three. Or we could go to my place." InuYasha added slyly.

"Tell you what, if I see you two more times in the next three days, then we'll go out." Kagome answered, as she put the last bag in the car. She turned to face him.

"Why in two days?" InuYasha asked, skeptically.

"Well, my parents ran into each other three times in three days before they went on a date. Then they fell in love and have been together since they were fifteen. Same with my oldest sister. So if I see you two more times in the next three days, we'll go out." Kagome explained.

"That is a weird way to pick someone to go out with." InuYasha said, he looked at Kagome like she was nuts. "What if you run into some really old, fat guy three times, would you go out with him?"

"No, it's kinda like a family tradition, and it only works on people we like. Well, see ya later." Kagome got in her car, and shut the door.

"Wait, I need your number." InuYasha reminded her.

"Not if it's meant to be." Kagome teased, rolling down her window.

"You're weird." InuYasha informed her.

"Yeah, well, everyone around here is. See ya around." Kagome pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

InuYasha continued to stand there, thinking about how in the hell he would see her twice in the next two days. Sure, it was a small town, but still. What was the chance that they would fall in love like her parents and her sister?

Well, if that's what it took to get her then he'd do it. But what if they didn't see each other two more times in those two days? Did that mean she wouldn't go out with him. _'Girls are so weird.'_ InuYasha thought, as he went back into the store.


	2. CRASH!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 2: CRASH!

Once Kagome got home, she put away all of the groceries and made herself a turkey sandwich. Her family still wasn't home. Maybe she should have blew off the stupid family tradition, and went out with that new guy tonight. Maybe then her family would worry about her. But it wasn't right to use him, and she wanted her love life to fall along the same lines as everyone elses in her family's did. Kagome wanted to fit in with them.

After lunch, Kagome cleaned up around the house a little bit, as she played Christmas music in the stereo. Her favorite Christmas song came on, My only wish, by Britney Spears. Kagome hated Britney Spears, (didn't everyone?) but she liked the song. It was pretty and it was her only wish to fall in love.

Kagome was in the middle of cleaning up Rin's room when she heard the front door open, and many people come in the house. Kagome set the rag and the Pledge down, and went out to confront her oh-so-loving family.

"Hey guys, was it to much work to wake me up?" Kagome asked as she came down the steps and looked at her family, who was taking off their coats and shoes.

"What? Kagome you were with us." Her mother stupidly said. Kagome rolled her eyes. They didn't even notice she was missing. Surprise, surprise. Kagome couldn't wait to leave for college. Only a few more years.

"No, I wasn't. I was here all day. I did go out and get groceries, and this guy who just moved here asked me out. He got kicked out of his old school and was going to be sent to prison." Kagome made a desperate cry for help. She wanted them to care.

"That's nice dear." Her father said as he walked past her, as did the rest of the family.

"Sorry, Kag. I didn't realize you were missing. I mean, there are so many of us." Sango said to her little sister. Sango was tall and slim with brown hair like their father's. She had big, dark brown eyes. Sango was the second oldest at twenty years old.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome mumbled. Sango was Kagome's favorite sister, they were like best friends, but Sango still forgot about her.

"So who is this boy?" Sango asked, grinning. She looked around and saw Kikyo, Naraku, Kohaku, and Rin listening to them. "Let's go to my room."

Kagome followed Sango upstairs and shut the door behind them. Sango's room had lime green walls, and dark purple carpet. She had a queen sized bed that had Happy Bunny on the sheets. She had a few posters here and there of her favorite movies and bands.

"So, what about this new guy?" Sango asked.

"He's just the checker down at the store. That's all. He just moved here from New York." Kagome said.

"What's he look like?" Sango questioned. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why does that matter? Do you want him?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm going to be a married woman soon. I can't go around picking up guys." Sango informed Kagome, smiling. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're getting married? To who? When?" Kagome asked, loudly.

"Sshhhhh. I haven't told mom and dad yet. You're the only one that knows, so don't tell. He's coming over for Christmas." Sango said, excitedly.

"So, when are you going to tell them?" Kagome questioned, quietly this time.

"Right before he comes over. Oh! I can't wait! Just wait till you meet him! He's so cute! You'll love him! He's much hotter and nicer then Naraku. He's twenty one. I met him on campus when he groped me." Sango confessed. Kagome was happy for her big sister, but she was a little jealous also. She wanted to fall in love. She wanted to be as happy, and giddy as Sango was.

"So, did you run into him three times before you went out?"

"Well, yeah. The first time was in the dinning hall, that was when he first groped me. Then a few hours later, I saw him at this party. Two days later, we ran into each other at one of the football games." Sango described. "We went out that night and have been pretty much inseparable since!"

"That's great! So, when is the wedding?" Kagome asked, "Can I be in it?"

"Of course. You can be the maid of honor! Just don't tell. So, what about this New York guy?"

"I'm going shopping. I'll be home later!" Kagome called into the living room, as she put her feet into her sneakers. She grabbed her winter coat and threw it on.

"Kagome, be careful, it's snowy outside. Why don't you take the truck?" Her father called. Kagome rolled her eyes. One minute they had no idea where she was and who she was with, and the next they didn't want her to drive her car.

"I'll be fine, dad. They just plowed the roads. My camaro can make it as long as the roads stay plowed."

"Why don't you take Rin?" Kikyo suggested. Kagome snickered. She had told Rin to annoy Naraku and Kikyo, since Kikyo wasn't exactly nice to any of them.

"No, I think she's fine." Kagome yelled back then went out the door. The snow was falling pretty hard. There was about an three inches already on the ground. Kagome managed to get her car out of the driveway without losing control. She felt safer once on the road because it was clear, just a little wet.

She drove an hour to get over the mountain to the closest mall. It was already seven thirty by the time she got their. The mall was packed with Christmas shoppers, Hanukah shoppers, and little kids that wanted to sit on Santa's lap. The speakers played Christmas music. Every store had their windows decorated with red, green, silver, and gold for the holidays. Decorations hung from the ceiling and made the entire mall look magical. It was obvious it was the holidays. Everyone was so happy and nice. It was the best time of the year.

Kagome hit everyone's favorite store. She bought jewelry for her mom, a set of tools for her dad, and she bought Kikyo a baby monitor all from one store. Kikyo didn't think anyone noticed, but Kagome did. Kikyo had grew a small pot belly, she ate more and seemed to be sick a lot lately. Kikyo had a bun in the oven. Kagome bought Naraku a pack of gum that, she knew for a fact, would make him fart like crazy at a joke store. She bought Sango a season of her favorite TV show, and a CD from the F.Y.I. Kagome picked out a DVD she knew Kohaku wanted for his gift. She bought Sota a new game for the Nintendo wee that their mom and dad got him. Lastly, she got Rin the prettiest bratz doll she could find, and a bratz boy to go with it.

After putting all the presents in her car, she got in and started it up. The snow was coming down harder then before, and made her wish she had driven her fathers truck, instead of her front wheel drive camaro. Having no other choice, Kagome backed her car out of the parking spot and began the long journey home.

'_Great. The highway was fine, but as soon as I get off the turnpike at my ramp, and get out into the country the roads are not plowed. Damn.' _Kagome thought as the snow on the roads got higher, the farther she went into the middle of nowhere. This was soooo not good. She wasn't even in town yet. She still had a few miles to go.

Luckily, Kagome got to town unscathed. If the stupid town would have had a motel, she would have stayed the night there to be on the safe side, but no. Of course not. Her town didn't need a motel.

It was after she got through town that the roads got real bad. The snow was covering her windshield; the blades couldn't wipe it off fast enough. The snow was getting thicker, and heavier.

Kagome tried to ease the car down a hill, but bad luck got the best of her. The ass end of the car swung towards the front, and before she had time to spin the wheel to try to straiten it or tap the breaks, she was spinning uncontrollably. The car skidded across the white road, and into the woods, T-boning a tree.

Dun Dun DUN.lol. Ok, I think I will stop there for tonight. Sorry its so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. My freakin eye keeps watering. I must have had my contacts in to long. I think the damn thing is torn.

Thanx 4 the reviews. And oh yeah. My spell check is on the fritz. It corrects some words but if I type to fast and miss spell stupid words like line- see I can spell line! L-I-N-E!- anyway if I type to fast it doesn't catch the mistake or it auto corrects it to the wrong thing, so bear with me. I need to get someone to fix it. (Maybe I'll get A-geek to fix it! Koga'sChick u know what I mean! LoL!)

TTFN!


	3. Meeting number 2

A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews! Only 24 days till Christmas!

Disclaimer: I already said it like a million times, I don't own InuYasha and I never will. Hey, what would happen if I lied and I said I did?

**Last Time:** _Kagome tried to ease the car down a hill, but bad luck got the best of her. The ass end of the car swung towards the front, and before she had time to spin the wheel to try to straiten it or tap the breaks, she was spinning uncontrollably. The car skidded across the white road, and into the woods, T-boning a tree. _

**Chapter 3: Meeting number two **

Kagome smacked her head off the window, as the car jerked, and the passenger side rammed into a tree. The window on the passenger side shattered, and the passenger side folded closer into her from the impact.

Kagome sat in her car, unharmed and stunned, at the fact that she just wrecked her car and was still about five miles from home. It was a miracle she would be able to walk away unscathed, but would she last out there in the blizzard?

'_I should have taken the freaking truck. At least that would have been four-wheel drive. And now, because mom and dad wont buy me a cell phone, I can't call them to come get me. This is just my luck.'_ Kagome thought bitterly. It seemed like bad things always happened to her.

Sighing, Kagome tried to start the car to, at least, get some heat so she didn't freeze to death. The motor stalled, but wouldn't start. Big surprise there. Yup, she was going to freeze to death.

Suddenly, bright headlights came slowly down the road, cautious of the snow. Thanking God for her luck, Kagome pushed open her car door, and ran through the ankle deep snow, to reach the road. She waved her arms widely to gain the drivers attention. As luck would have it, the driver noticed her and slowed to a stop.

The green Chevy blazer pulled onto the shoulder of the road, and the driver hopped out.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. It was obviously a guy because his voice was deep and his build was too muscular to be a females.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so happy you came by would you please help me?" Kagome begged and ran over to him. That's when she noticed the long, silver hair. "InuYasha?"

"What? How the Hell do you know my name? Your not some hick that murders city people are you?" InuYasha asked, the snow was so thick he couldn't tell who it was right away. Kagome stepped closer to him so he could see her clearly.

"Kagome?" He asked realizing it WAS her, and kicking himself for not recognizing her scent. He glanced at her, pretty much, totaled car. "Oh shit! Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. The damage was done to the passenger side of the car. Can I ask you a big favor?" She asked as sweetly and innocently as she possibly could.

"Yeah. Get in. Just give me the directions." InuYasha answered before she even had time to ask the question. Kagome smiled thankfully up at him and ran over to the passenger side of his blazer.

It was nice and warm inside, and he had on Christmas radio station. At the moment 'I'll be home for Christmas' by Elvis was playing.

"Meeting number two." He said to her as he pulled back out on the road. He was still dressed in his work clothes; tan khaki pants and a white T-Shirt, what all the employees at the store had to wear.

"Yup. Only one more." Kagome muttered, singing along to the music. "So what made your parents buy you a beat up blazer, that would end up saving me?"

"I didn't have a car in the city because that took even longer to get where you need to go. So they just bought me this rust bucket because they figured it would be safe to drive in the snow, unlike your car. Who drives a camaro in the snow any way?" InuYasha teased, glancing at Kagome.

"No one, obviously." Kagome answered giggling. "Turn left here." She directed.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" InuYasha asked. "Are you having a big family thing?"

"Yeah. My sister and her husband drove up, and my other sister came home from college, and her boyfriend is coming, too. What about you?"

"Probably nothing. We didn't even get a tree or anything. We are to busy unpacking and trying to get use to everything. We don't have time to have Christmas." InuYasha answered like it was no big deal.

"What!? You're not having Christmas? Are you kidding? How can you not celebrate? You are listening to Christmas music, you obviously want to have it. Why can't you?" Kagome felt bad for InuYasha. It would be sad if he didn't get to celebrate and have fun.

"There are only six days until Christmas. There is no time to get everything ready. It's no big deal." InuYasha shrugged it off.

"No big deal? Will you get to exchange gifts? OH MY GOSH! My gifts! We have got to turn around! Please!"

"For what?"

"I forgot to get the presents I bought out of my car. Can you please turn around?" Kagome begged.

"You know, you're annoying." InuYasha grunted as he tried to hide his smile. This meant more time with Kagome.

"So, will you do gifts?" Kagome asked again, as InuYasha turned around in a driveway.

"A few. Nothing big. It's not real important." InuYasha brushed off the Christmas thing again.

After going back and getting the forgotten presents, they once again made the trip to Kagome's house. The way there they talked about Christmas, school, their favorite movies and bands. In her head, Kagome came up with a plan that she would begin to take action in the very next day.

"Thank you sooo much!" Kagome said as InuYasha pulled into her driveway.

"No problem. Is there anyone home? It's dark in there." InuYasha was just a little worried about leaving her in a house alone.

"Yeah. There just all sleeping. Thanks again." Kagome got a key out of her purse. "See, I can get in." She opened the truck door and grabbed her shopping bags.

"Here, give me your bags. I'll carry them. You are just a weak human, you can't be expected to carry all that." InuYasha made a grab for her bags.

"No thanks, I got it. Thanks again!" Kagome leaned in and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. "See ya soon!" She got in the car and hurried to her front door. InuYasha watched and made sure she safely got in her house before he drove away. She had kissed him on the cheek. No girl had ever just kissed him on the cheek. On the lips, yeah, but not on the cheek.

And what had she meant by _see ya soon_? There was no guarantee that they would see each other again in the next two days, but Kagome seemed sure they would. That girl sure was weird. But in a good way.

So what did you think? I think Yash is still a little out of character. I tried to get him more in character, but it still it doesn't seem just right. Oh well. I haven't updated this in a while, so hear it is! I will try to update this one again as soon as possible, but I try to alternate which one I update. Sorry this chapter was so short.

**Happy Holidays Everyone**!

TTFN!


	4. The Christmas Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 4: the Christmas Spirit

The next mourning Kagome made her way down to the kitchen, wearing her pajamas and fluffy slippers. Only her mother, father and Sango were in the kitchen. Kagome got the milk out of the fridge and grabbed the container of freshly baked Christmas cookies.

"Nothing like tons of carbs in your system at ten thirty in the mourning, huh?" Sango asked pouring milk in her own glass and taking some cookies, too. Kagome just nodded, her mouth was to full of Santa shaped sugar cookies to answer.

"Kagome, where is your car?" Her father asked, looking out the window.

"Oh. It's crashed into a tree down on Mudlevel road. Last the night, the roads weren't clean on my way home, and I lost control." Kagome explained, ready to be screamed at for wrecking her mode of transportation.

"Are you alright?" Her mom asked, actually sounding a little concerned for once.

"How did you get home?" Her father wanted to know. Kagome grabbed a peanut butter cookie to munch on as she told her story.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The brunt of the damage is on the passenger side. The new guy was on his way home from the store and brought me home."

"Who's the new guy?" Her mom asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. She had already went over this. Why couldn't anyone just listen?

"A guy took you home? If he's new you don't know him well. He could have killed you!" Her father yelled.

"OH! That new guy you were talking about! The one that got kicked out of his school? The delinquent? Did you kiss him?" Sango asked, enthusiastically. Kagome felt like slamming her head off of the table, as her parents turned to gaping.

"Thanks Sango. They could have went without knowing that." She whispered. "He just moved here from New York City. He's really nice. I've ran into him twice now!" Kagome told her parents. Praying that her mom would jump on the seeing him twice thing and forget that he was kicked out of school.

"How is he nice if he got kicked out of school?" Her father asked slowly.

"Oh wait. I think I know who you mean. His mom just got a job waiting tables at Cluggly's." Kagome's mom said. Her mom worked at Cluggy's also. It was the only bar in town. "His mom was telling me about him. He got into one to many fights and got kicked out, again."

"Again? And our daughter is hanging out with this hooligan?" Kagome's dad demanded.

"From what I was told, he is a real nice boy." Mrs. Higurashi defended.

"Yeah. Parents always think there own kids are nice. Crap. I have to get to work. We will talk about this boy later." He promised Kagome, as he put on his jacket and left the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi washed the dishes, while Kagome and Sango ate their breakfast. When she was done, Kagome cleaned up what she had gotten out and gave her mother her milk glass.

"Hey mom, do you know where the new people live?" Kagome asked, ignoring Sango's smirk.

"Yeah, they live in the old Winifred house down on Burkett road. Why? If you already met him twice you shouldn't go looking for him. That's not how it works." Kagome's mom answered not looking at her.

"I'm not going out looking for him. He told me his family isn't going to do Christmas this year. So, I decided to help. He's at work, I think. Is his mom home?" Kagome asked, drying the dishes, and putting them away.

"Yeah. She has the same shift as me today, we don't work until three this afternoon."

"Thanks. Can I borrow your truck? I would borrow dad's but he left. Please?" Kagome begged. Sango cleaned up her mess and left the kitchen to go to her room. She had to figure out a way to tell her parents about her fiancée.

"Sorry Kagome. I have to work later. With the snow, I'll have to leave earlier today." Kagome's mom explained. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. There was no way that Kikyo would let Kagome borrow her car. But Sango, that was a different story.

Kagome ran up the stair, taking them two at a time. She skidded to a halt in front of Sango's door and knocked. Sango opened up the door.

"Let me guess. You need to borrow my car, because mom won't let you use hers." Sango said before Kagome could even open her mouth.

"Pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaasseeee." Kagome stuck out her bottom lip, in hope of looking cut and innocent.

"Kag, you wrecked your car. What if you wreck mine?"

"I won't, I promise. I really need to do this. It's for the new guy! Please. Please. Please, with chocolate syrup, whip cream, a cherry and rainbow sprinkles on top!"

"Fine. But you better not get a scratch on it." Sango went back in her room then tossed the keys to her white Chevy S10 blazer at Kagome.

"Thank you!" Kagome gave Sango a big hug, and then ran to her room. She quickly dressed in a blue sweater and jeans. After brushing her teeth, and pulling her hair back, Kagome ran down the stairs and out the front door, tugging on her snow boots on the way out.

Kagome drove to the old Winifred her mom said and pulled in there driveway. The house was old, but had a colonial look to it that made it pretty. A few Christmas decorations and this place would be great. Kagome walked up the cobblestone walk way and knocked on the door. After a minute a pretty women with black hair answered.

"Yes?"

"Umm. Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. You work with my mom Sara. Well, I recently made friends with you son, InuYasha. Is he here?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry. He's at work. You must be his first friend. I'm so happy he's making friends here. He didn't have any friends at his old school.By the way. I'm Izayoi. " InuYasha's mom gushed.

"Well, he was telling me that with all the unpacking and getting settled, that you guys wouldn't have time to celebrate Christmas."

"It's true. It's just to close to Christmas to get anything finished, and this house is the main priority at the moment."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if I could help with that. I will decorate your house and everything. I'll even go out and get you a tree." Kagome suggested, smiling.

"That's very nice dear, but we couldn't pay you." Izayoi said softly.

"That's no problem. I don't want your money. I just want to help you guys feel welcome."

"Well, I guess. You could. That would be really sweet of you. We would all appreciate it." Izayoi said.

"Yay! Thanks! Do you have any decorations, or should I go in town?" Kagome asked clapping her hands together.

"You can use ours, if you can find what box they're in." Izayoi moved aside and gestured to all the boxes. "I'll help. Come on in."

Kagome followed InuYasha's mom into the house, and together they began sorting through the boxes of stuff. Kagome smiled, as she imagined what InuYasha's reaction would be when he got home.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it. Gosh. There was no InuYasha in this chapter. That sux. I should have made it longer. Sorry. I want to have this done before or on Christmas. I hope I have enough time. My head hurts. Hey, I complain a lot. No wonder my friends tell me to shut the hell up.They suck anyway!(I hope none of them find and read this) I always tell them I don't complain, and then I go pout and refuse to talk to them till they apologize. Or get me a cookie! I wish I had a cookie. but I don't.

Happy Holidays!

TTFN!


	5. Christmas Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 5: Just in time

The house had white lights decorating the front yard. A large, decorated Christmas tree stood in the picture window, so when anyone went by it would be visible. It filled the house with a yummy, pine smell. The Takahashi's decorations were throughout the house, making it look ready for Christmas.

Kagome stood in the kitchen, finishing the last batch of Christmas cookies. She was using the icing Mrs. Takahashi gave her, to write on top of the cookies she was setting out for InuYasha.

She had spent the entire day decorating the house. Kagome had first started with the outside, almost falling off the snow covered roof more then once, as she put up the lights. She went out to the Christmas tree farm and cut down a tree. She wanted to wait for InuYasha to do it, but that would have been planning to meet him before the three days. With Mrs. Takahashi's help, she decorated the tree and the inside of the house.

It was now, 7:30 and Izayoi was at work. InuTaisho, Mr. Takahashi, was in the living room, watching sports center. He had been amazed when he saw the house, and immediately took a liking to Kagome. As it turned out, he had gotten a job at the Christmas tree farm, until the season was over.

Kagome glanced at the clock on the oven and bit her lip. She had been working for hours. There was flour and cookie batter on her face. Her hair was falling out of it's pony tail, and her apron was falling off. InuYasha would be getting off now. She really had to hurry.

Quickly, Kagome cleaned up her mess and washed all of the dishes. After putting the dishes away, she put the majority of the cookies in a cookie jar, and placed the ones that she had made especially for InuYasha on a plate on the table.

"Bye, Mr. Takahashi! Thanks for letting me decorate your house!" Kagome said, as she walked through the living room to the front door. She put on her snow boots and her coat.

"No problem. Come back anytime." Mr. Takahashi got up and shook her hand, before she went out the door. Kagome shut the door behind her on the way out, and skipped happily to Sango's truck. She couldn't wait until InuYasha saw what she had done.

'_I hope I see him tomorrow. That's the last day for the whole three meetings thing.'_ Kagome thought as she turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway with ease.

As she drove back home, she passed a Chevy blazer, and smiled, knowing it was InuYasha. What if she didn't run into him tomorrow? Then he wasn't her true love, right? Kagome shook her head, deciding at that instant that even if she didn't get to see him tomorrow, she would still be friends with him. No, she couldn't be friends with him. Kagome didn't want that. She wanted to be more then friends. She hadn't known him long, but there was something about him. Even if they didn't run into each other tomorrow, she would still go out with him. Who cared if that's not how it worked for everyone else in her family. Kagome would just have to take fate into her own hands. But only if she had too.

InuYasha almost turned around when he saw what was supposed to be his house. He was sure he had to have passed his house, and this was just a look a like. This house had tons of Christmas lights and a big tree in the window.

Slowly, he pulled into the driveway, and parked his blazer. Skeptically, he looked at all the lights as he walked to the front door.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked, once he got in the house and saw his dad watching TV on the couch.

"What do you mean?" His dad asked, as if nothing had changed. InuYasha rolled his eyes, growing annoyed.

"Why is everything decorated? I thought we weren't doing much for Christmas."

"Oh. Yes, that. Well, I guess you could say a Christmas angel couldn't see you go without Christmas. Therefore, she came over and fixed the place up. I think she left something for you in the kitchen." InuTaisho said, simply. InuYasha walked through the living room, with his snowy shoes still on, tracking snow throughout the house.

On the bar, sat a plate of Christmas cookies. They were shaped like Santa Clause, Rudolf, presents, mistletoe, Christmas trees, and normal cookies. Everyone of them had something written on them in red or green icing.

A Rudolf shaped one said _'Merry X-mas!' _A Christmas tree with green icing said _'like the decorations?'_ The rest of the cookies also had short little questions or cute little Christmas like sayings, and quotes from Christmas songs. One of the chocolate chip cookies said_ 'Dear Santa, All I want...' _ Then, the cookie next to it said, _'is the perfect guy.'_ The last cookie, buried beneath all the others had a phone number on it. Kagome's phone number.

InuYasha smiled and grabbed one of the cookies, careful not to eat the one with her number, and tasted it. The yummy cookie was still warm and gooey. Grabbing the entire plate of cookies, InuYasha headed up to his room.

What would he do if he didn't see Kagome tomorrow? Did that mean she would never speak to him again? If that was the case, why did she go to all this trouble to make his holiday better? InuYasha picked up his cell phone and dialed the number on the cookie.

I have not updated in forever. Sooooo sorry about that, but I wasn't allowed on the computer. Just as a warning, if I don't update for like a month, it doesn't mean I quit my stories. It just means that I got like a D in Spanish, and my dad wont let me on the computer cuz hes evil. My Spanish teacher is pure evil. I sort of caused a mini riot during class last week and the teacher has something against me. Plus, she takes off all these points for spelling incorrectly. I mean, anyone who reads my stories can tell have spelling issues. I can't spell in English and she expects me to be able to spell in Spanish. Whatever.

**Totally Kawaii: **Thanks for the cookie! lol!

**HiroDragcat: **I had only heard people talking about the Wii, and I was going to spell it with I's but I didn't. and like, as soon as I got off the computer I saw a commercial for it, and realized it was spelled how I first had it. I was so mad. Thanks!

Thanks Everyone! Happy Holidays!!

TTFN!!


	6. No Way

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 6: No way

Kagome walked happily into her house. She felt so giddy and full of life. She hoped that InuYasha liked her cookies, since she made them all from scratch.

Her father was sitting on his recliner, while Naraku and Kikyo were on the couch. Kohaku was laying in front of the TV, and Rin was sitting on his back. Sota was sitting on the loveseat, tossing pop corn at Kikyo's head. They were all watching 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Rin was excitedly waiting for her favorite line on the movie; 'teacher says that every time a bell rings, and angel get his wings'.

Kagome ran up the stairs and into Sango's room. Sango was lying on her bed, hugging a pillow, and giggling into her cell phone. Kagome tossed the keys at her.

"Thanks," Kagome said quietly, and then turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait! Hang on Miroku. How did it go, Kags?" Sango asked.

"Well, the entire house is decorated and I slaved away for hours over a hot stove. I am completely wiped out. But it was worth it."

"Really? Was he happy?" Sango questioned, completely ignoring Miroku.

"I didn't stay to see. That's not how it works. But if I do see him tomorrow, I'm inviting him to our Christmas Party. You think mom and dad will mind?" Kagome asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Nah. They invite just about everyone else in town, anyway. Well, if you ask him, tell me when you are going to break the news to mom and dad. I'll tell them about Miroku at the same time. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm…mom volunteered me to wrap gifts at the mall." Kagome answered.

"Good. That's what I'm going to do, too. Kohaku has to ring the bell for the Salvation Army outside the skating rink. Sota has to ring another one outside of the grocery store. They're going to freeze their nuts off."

"What about Naraku and Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Mom volunteered them to watch a bunch of the little local kids while their parents finished Christmas shopping. She said it's for 'practice'." Sango giggled.

"Oh, she so has a bun in the oven." Kagome whispered.

"I know, right?"

"Kagome! Phone!" Kohaku yelled up the stairs.

"G'night Sango. Bye Miroku!" Kagome yelled loud enough for him to hear, then ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" She grabbed it from Kohaku.

"You know, Santa must have come early this year. My entire house is decorated for Christmas." A deep voice said, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Wonder who could have done that. It's a Christmas miracle."

"Yeah, I wonder who." He said.

"Maybe Santa."

"Nah. When I asked my dad about it, he described the person as an angel." InuYasha said smoothly. "Not some big fat guy with reindeer as friends and a sleigh." He added.

"So did you like it?" Kagome asked taking the phone up to her room.

"Yeah, but why did you do it?"

"Because you should get to celebrate Christmas, too. So, did you like the cookies?"

It had been two hours, and InuYasha and Kagome where still on the phone. The movie that everyone had been watching had long since ended. Kikyo and Naraku had retired to their room an hour before. Sota and Rin had been tucked into bed. Kohaku was still up, looking at God knows what on his computer, even Sango had gotten off the phone and was starting to get ready to go to sleep.

"Kagome, you have been on that phone long enough. The battery is probably dieing anyway. Get off!" Her father demanded as he went into his own room and shut the door.

"Okay, Fine! Hey, I gotta get goin." Kagome informed the hottie on the other line.

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" InuYasha asked quickly.

"Just hanging around the house, I guess. What are you doing?" Kagome lied. She couldn't tell him her plans. He might go to the mall just to see her. And that could ruin the entire three meetings things.

"I gotta work at the store."

"Well, okay, I gotta go. Goodnight."

"Night," InuYasha said, then hung up.

The next mourning Kagome dressed in a green long sleeve shirt that said 'I made the nice list', knowing that Sango was wearing a red one that said 'I made the naughty list'. She pulled on a pair of jeans. She quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail so she wouldn't have to deal with it while wrapping presents.

"Kagome! Come on! We have got to go!" Sango yelled. Quickly, after brushing her teeth, Kagome glanced in the mirror and checked to make sure the reflection looking back didn't have any makeup smudges or a breakout of evil pimples. She had to look her best. Just in case, somehow, she managed to see InuYasha.

When the two girls arrived at the mall, they got screamed at by the crazy women in charge of the gift wrapping, for being late.Their punishment was to have to dress as elves tomorrow and help with the little children that wanted pictures with Santa. Oh, the joy. Afterward, they went to the table they had been assigned in the center of the mall, and began wrapping gifts.

"Can you believe that lady? What a bitch! Why should we have to act as elves and put up with snot nosed kids tomorrow?" Sango asked as she handed a perfectly wrapped present back to the lady who had bought it.

"Sango, you shouldn't talk about mom like that." Kagome scolded, quietly. "You know how she gets at Christmas time." She handed a neatly wrapped gift back to a man who had bought his wife jewelry and toke a Play station three game from the next person in line.

"It's still completely stupid! I don't want to be an elf! I have so much better things to do!" Sango complained. "We aren't even getting paid! We are wrapping strange peoples presents, and we are not getting paid! This sucks! Next year, I'm so going to Miroku's families house."

"Sango, you are drawing attention to yourself, and scaring the customers. If mom hears you she will make us be elves all the way up to Christmas Eve, so shut up." Kagome ordered. She looked at the line. She had already wrapped, like, a hundred gifts and the line was just getting longer. What was with people waiting until the last minute to go Christmas shopping?

"Doesn't anyone wrap presents themselves anymore?" Sango muttered as she grabbed a shirt from some one and threw it in a holiday box, that she began to wrap with Rudolph paper.

"Why should they, when they have people who do it for free?" Kagome whispered back.

The long day continued on, and on. Each girl only got to leave the station twice. For a bathroom break, and a chance to get lunch. Unfortunately, they had to eat lunch alone, since only one could take a break at a time.

Around ten o'clock that night, the crowds were finally thinning down. They had been wrapping for so many hours, that Kagome didn't even look up at the line anymore. She just took the presents, wrapped them, handed them back, then took the next persons gifts and started over. Kagome had fully given up on any chance of seeing InuYasha, so why should she keep looking at the customers?

"Umm..hey, I was wondering if you could help me out. You see, I wanted to buy this girl I know something for Christmas but I wasn't sure she would like it. What do you think?" A guys voice asked. Finally, looking up at the person in front of her, Kagome gasped.

Right there, standing in front of her was InuYasha. The boy that she had been dieing to see all day was finally here. He was just standing there, looking hotter then ever with a surprised look on his face. Obviously, when he walked up, he didn't even notice that it was her.

"No way," Kagome whispered. It wasn't possible. If her fate was just like everyone else's in her families then that meant InuYasha was 'it'. He was the one that she would stick with for the rest of her life. A smile tugged on her lips.

"I thought you were staying home today." InuYasha said, a smile spreading across his face as well.

"Well, I couldn't tell you where I was going to be." Kagome explained.

"So this is our third meeting." InuYasha thought aloud. "In three days."

"Yup."

"So that means….." InuYasha looked at Kagome and grinned. Without thinking, or caring about all the people around, Kagome slid over her work table and landed in front of InuYasha. She yanked on his shirt and brought his face down to hers, then kissed him.

InuYasha was too stunned to react, but after a second, his arms slipped around her, his eyes closed and he deepened the kiss.

This was it. Finally. Kagome finally found someone for her. Someone who would actually listen to her. And pay attention to her. He was here now. Her wish had come true. Her prayers had been answered.

Kagome smiled against InuYasha's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, to get closer. The couple was completely oblivious to the crowd that was watching them suck face, and Kagome's mother, who was screaming at them and telling them they would have to act as Santa's elves in the mall all the way up till Christmas Eve. And if they did take notice, they didn't care. At least as Santa's elves they would get to hang out. It was also a way for Kagome to thank Santa for fulfilling her Christmas wish.

The End.

A/N: YaY!! I finished the story! I guess I could put on a epilogue, but I wasn't planning on it. The only way I will do that if I get a lot of requests for one, which I don't expect to happen. Sorry it took so long to update. It was totally hectic around here. I hope everyone had a nice Holiday.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I had fun writing this story! Happy New Year!


End file.
